


i have only one wish: your happiness

by respira_mia



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Cute, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respira_mia/pseuds/respira_mia
Summary: "The name Luculia looked and sounded even prettier when it came from the mouth of Violet Evergarden."-Violet's class from the Auto Memory Doll Training School reunite one evening, and Luculia realises how much she owes and loves her.
Relationships: Violet Evergarden/Luculia Marlborough
Kudos: 7





	i have only one wish: your happiness

**Author's Note:**

> For my wonderful s/o, June - happy birthday, ily!!

The room was stuffy, and the atmosphere was nothing if not forcefully awkward.

If Luculia could just  _ reach _ Violet, then maybe it wouldn’t be so hard. For the both of them. She’d made more friends at the school than the other girl ever had, and she was surrounded by the once apprehensive yet thrilled young women she had known, who now wanted to share stories of nobility and people of important status that they had met.  _ Well, _ she sighed internally.  _ This school is known for producing the very best dolls, after all. _

Her former classmates were kind. They politely asked her questions, and she politely answered them.

But she never felt a true relationship with any of them. She wasn’t even sure if she had done back when she spent every day with them as classmates.

_ Except Violet, of course,  _ said a tiny voice in her head.

Violet was different. She’d given Luculia everything without even realising.

Spencer was now on his way to recovery, and was doing well - and it was all thanks to Violet. She had her brother back, and it was all thanks to Violet.

She’d regained the thing she never wished to lose, and it was all thanks to Violet.

She didn’t know how she’d ever be able to thank her, especially for such a great feat, and definitely after hearing that the name ‘Violet Evergarden’ was quite renowned in this circle - not that she wasn’t delighted for her. She probably deserved it more than anyone else in that room.

Eventually, of great relief to Luculia, the group she was surrounded by broke off into smaller ones, and she could finally try to reach Violet.

_ Try _ being the key word here.

Someone swept up Violet in conversation, and before they knew it, the party was over and they’d both left.

But it didn’t matter.

Because, unbeknownst to most people there, the two girls had managed to lock eyes on many occasions that evening, the shine in Luculia’s jade eyes reflected almost identically in Violet’s azure ones.

Violet even whispered her name, with a smile that she hadn’t given to many people in her time.

The name Luculia looked and sounded even prettier when it came from the mouth of Violet Evergarden.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the ending theme, Michishirube.


End file.
